Cheer Up
by ruiiko
Summary: Raven is having a rough day. Jericho wants to try and make her happy, but isn't sure how to. His goal for the day is to make her smile, and cheer her up, one way or another!


**_Uff_ here have some more JeriRae. Srsly, these two are super cute. I wish there was more fanart and stuff for them... ah well, here's my contribuation of JeriRae love. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Knock Knock._

Raven grumbled under her breathe, as she cracked an eye-lid open. She was trying her best to meditate-but couldn't seem to find her center. She did everything she could-dimming the lights, closing her bedroom curtains, lighting scented candles around her-nothing worked. Her head was aching, and she had a yucky feeling in her stomache. And now some _fool _was trying to interupt her much needed meditation session.

"Who is it?" She called out, not getting up from her spot. If it was just someone like Beast Boy trying to play tricks on her, she wasn't going to waist her time by getting up to answer him. That would just be fueling his ambition to annoy her. She wouldn't give in.

_Knock knock. _

No voices, just knocking. Raven rolled her head. "Answer me! Who is it?" She called out again, getting annoyed. Beast Boy was really trying to get in her head today, it seemed... however, when the sourcerous paused, she could sense it was far from the green skinned male.

She immediatly felt bad.

Raven sighed, as she got up from where she was assembled, blowing her candles out, and walked over to the door. "Joey..." She whispered, putting her ear up to the door. It went silent on his end-he stopped knocking. Raven closed her eyes, feeling bad for thinking it could be anyone else. If it had been Beast Boy, he would have atleast been laughing, if he wasn't speaking. "Its you." She nodded. She knew it was. She could feel his prescence.

Jericho leaned against the door on his side. If this door weren't in the way, they could be leaning against eachother.

Raven could sense he suspected something was wrong with her. She chuckled to herself-he was so sweet. Always putting others before himself. He was such a kind hearted person... Raven always felt so welcomed around him. He just emitted this sense of warmth and comfort. He always seemed to be the first to try and comfort her, if something was wrong. And she appreciated it, so much, really she did, but... in times like this, she knew there just wasn't anything that could be done.

She was grumpy.

She woke up that way, and hadn't changed throughout the morning. She felt sick, and just wanted to be alone. She really didn't want to be in the prescence of others in this state of mind.

"Joey... you know I appreciate that you care.." She sighed, putting her hand up to the door. "But there is nothing you can do. Please, leave me to be by myself."

She could sense he was still on the other side of the door. He was still concerned. If she searched his mind, she could tell he was wondering what was wrong, and what he could possibly do to make it better. That made her crack a smile, and she chuckled slightly. Still, she shook her head. "I...I'll be fine. Really. I just need time, alright? Please, don't worry about me."

He didn't budge. Raven squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, imagining his arms wrapping around her, as she would lean her head against his chest. He gave the best hugs, and was always so cuddly-Raven rarely allowed physical contact between herself and team mates, however so Jericho always seemed to be able to allow herself to lower her guard and relax around him. That was the one thing Raven loved-that everyone loved about Jericho. He was accepting. He was welcoming. He was _warm. _

Raven sighed.

And then he was gone.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled to herself, as she hovered back over to her circle. Maybe after time passed, after she eased back into herself, she would allow herself to leave her room. Maybe she would allow herself to let Jericho comfort her, however he could do so. Raven smiled at the thought-and the more she thought about it, the more she was able to find her center, and have a proper meditation session.

* * *

It was 12 in the after-noon, by the time Raven exited her room. She did feel better-only slightly. Her head didn't hurt as much, and she felt a little more relaxed. Still, her stomache growled loudly-she needed tea, and probably something to eat.

The doors to the living room opened, and Raven walked in, looking around. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games, per usual. Starfire cheered them on. Robin wasn't too far from them, as he leaned against the kitchen counter, listening to his music, his eyes on the TV screen. She looked around, and her eyes landed on the lonesome figure of Jericho, who sat alone in the kitchen chairs. A smile bloomed on his face, and Raven couldn't help the smile that came to her face, as well. His smile was just contagious.

"Hello..." She greeted, as Jericho came over to her, wrapping his arms around the girl. She sighed, her arms slowly encircling around his waist. She burried her head into his shoulder, sighing in relief at his warmth. She could stay like this forever...

He pulled away, still keeping a grip on her shoulders, as he looked into her eyes. She smiled back, with a nod. "Yes, I do feel a little better..." She admitted, tucking some hair behind her ears. She felt like she didn't have to hide herself around the blonde.

His smile largened-he seemed happy to hear that. He then released the sourcerous, and walked back to the table, pulling a paper bag from the chair. Raven raised her brow, as Jericho pushed the bag into her hands. "What's this?" She wondered, looking into his eyes. She knew he knew she didn't eat fast food... though it didn't smell anything like burgers and fries. No, if she felt it, the object inside felt solid. With curiosity radiating from her, she opened the package, to find... a new book? She looked back up to him in curiousity, raising a brow.

He blushed, as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. He then signed, "_I didn't know what exactly to get you... but I know you love reading. I hope that cheers you up." _He grinned, his shoulders shaking a little with a silent chuckle. If Raven turned the bag around, she noticed that the words, '_Cheer Up' _were coloured in with a black sharpie.

She laughed, as she looked at the book cover. It looked like something she would like, atleast. "It's the thought that counts, right?" She smiled. "Thank you." She said honestly, as she set the book down on the kitchen counter, moving over to the stove. She had to admit, that really did cheer her up a little. How sweet to think, Jericho was actually thinking about her. What a sweet heart.

He followed after her, and leaned against the counter, as she prepared her tea. Raven smiled up to him, and she could sense that he was still slightly worried about her. She sighed, as she put the kettle on the stove. She then put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm greatful, Joey, I am. Thank you. You're so sweet." She said sincerely. Raven continued to glance at him, into his gentle green eyes. She could sense there was something else on his mind-but she couldn't tell exactly what it was.

She paused. "...You want something more. I can't be sure of what it is, but... the urge is strong." Raven informed him. He looked shocked for a moment, his cheeks turning pink, but he did nothing to deny her. No, she was right. But he wasn't sure it would be the right thing to do. He really wanted to make her happy-he wanted to be more affectionate with her-but if he did what he wanted, he could not be sure of how she would react.

"You know you can be yourself around me... as you have allowed me to be myself around you. Please, don't keep any secrets from me." Raven offered words of comfort. She reahced out, to touch his hand, and he grabbed back onto her hand, entertwining their fingers. She paused, looking into his eyes, still looking innocent... still looking embaressed.

Raven's mouth dropped slightly, as his intentions became clear then. Her cheeks grew warm, and instead of rejecting him, she just smiled. And he _knew. _Gently, he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips. It was brief, it didn't last long, but it was filled with love and warmth.

Raven pulled away from him, to look him in the eyes. He looked back to her, his eyes questioning. She just nodded. "...Yes, I am feeling much better." She sighed, leaning against him.

Little did she know, eyes were on her, now.

She looked behind her, still holding onto Jericho, to see that her friends glared at her with a mixture of joey, shock, confusion. She just blushed, looking away. "Oh... shut up, you guys." She muttered.

Jericho's shoulders shook with laughter.

They could say what they wanted, but Jericho really did make her happy.

He always managed to, one way or another.


End file.
